


Fatal Attraction

by Sweetpanda15



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Love Triangle, Plot Twists, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unrequited Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpanda15/pseuds/Sweetpanda15
Summary: (Name)'s father enrolls her into the prestigious Cross Academy, but things are not as what they seem. From family secrets to dangerous enemies, and love triangles, what will (Name) do?(Reader x Zero Kiryu) (Reader x Various)Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight as it belongs to Matsuri Hino.





	1. Prologue

(Name)'s fingers fiddled the edges of her shirt's sleeves as she walked behind her father and the headmaster of the school. Their voices were a mere whisper to (Name) as she looked around in awe at the beauty and calmness of the campus. Her (e/c) orbs scanned the area as she memorized all the details of the place in her mind. The school was way better than she had originally believed. (Name)'s father thought it would be best to transfer his daughter to a private school in Japan for various reasons that she didn't understand. At first she wasn't thrilled with the idea of leaving her friends behind at her old school, but she had to admit, she was excited to be able to live in a different country.

Students in black uniforms passed her from left and right in the hallways as they headed to their perspective classes. The building reminded her of those elegant, Victorian homes she would visit when her and her father traveled. A sigh escaped her pale lips as she realized her father and the headmaster left without her. "Well, at least I can explore this place on my own," she thought as she descended towards the stairs.

['~*~*~']

"Cross Academy is a prestigious campus and I am honored to have your daughter attend our school Edward," Headmaster Cross smiled as they entered his office.

"Yes; I hoping you can protect her. After all, she's all I have left after her mother and sister died," Edward (Last Name) replied as he took a seat in front of Kaien's desk.

"You know I will. I know you and I might not agree in certain topics, but I can assure you nothing will happen to her. You have my word. I'm pretty sure my daughter Yuki and Zero will make her feel comfortable here. There is a room already made for her stay."

"Thank you Kaien," Edward murmured. "I have to leave tomorrow afternoon to St. Petersburg. I must say good bye to (Name) before I head out."

Kaien nodded and rose from his seat, walking towards the door. Edward followed him out of the office.

['~*~*~']

(Name) wandered around in the empty halls, the sun shining through the large windows. "Oi, what are you doing in the hallway?" a voice questioned behind her. Her eyes widened and turned around to see a tall pale, silver haired male with lavender-grey eyes glaring at her.

"S-sorry," (Name) apologized as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I got lost while looking around."

"Idiot," he frowned as he looked at her with a glare.

(Name) scoffed at the male. "Excuse yourself."

"Tch, you don't—"

"Zero, I'm glad you found (Name)!" Kaien chimed from the other side of the hallway as he pranced over to the pair.

Zero grunted as he eyed the female before making his way back to his class. "(Name)," her father spoke up as he walked over to hug his daughter. "I have to leave now. Please be on your best behavior. I love you."

"Love you too dad," (Name) replied, returning his gesture. "Take care."

Edward pulled away from (Name) and gave a small wave before leaving the hall. Once he was out of sight, Kaien gestured her to follow him to give her a quick tour of the campus.

Zero entered the classroom as the teacher was giving a lecture over the English language. A bored sigh escaped his pale lips as he took his seat behind Yori and Yuki (who happened to be resting her eyes). His mind wandered to the new girl. He rolled his eyes at the fact she'll probably be another Night Class fan girl. He laid his head on the wooden desk and did the same as Yuki as he would have to patrol tonight.

['~*~*~']

"So how do you like this place?" Headmaster Cross asked (Name) as he placed her suitcase in her new room.

"It is very lovely," (Name) smiled as she bowed.

"Alright, there are two pairs of uniform in the closet for you. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

(Name) nodded as Headmaster Cross left (Name) alone in her room. She plopped herself on the soft, fluffy mattress and sighed in content. She glanced around at the bare walls in her room. It definitely needed some decorating. She grinned and thought to herself, "I think I'm going to like this place."


	2. Night I: Naïve of the Dangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) has started her day class and sees several people she recognizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this story four years ago and have edited over the years. This story is on my Wattpad however, I have edited on here. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story!

_"Rose, take your sister and run. Don't look back under any circumstances!" Edward shouted as he handed the older girl the young toddler of a year old._

_Edward turned to look at the disfigured female humanoid as she snarled, baring white fangs. Rose had tears in her eyes as she bolted out of the home as her sister cried in her arms. She had to listen to her father, for the sake of her and her little sister (Name)._

['~*~*~']

A loud yawn escaped out of (Name)'s throat as she rubbed her eye. She was starting her first day in Cross Academy today. Quickly getting out of bed, she grabbed her uniform and undergarments and strutted off to the restroom. She entered the restroom, unaware of the brunette female that was brushing her teeth. "Good morning (Name)-chan," Yuki's voice startled the dazed (h/c) haired girl.

(Name) squeaked in fright. "Sorry," Yuki apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you. I should have locked the bathroom door."

"I thought you all had a dorm restroom over there at the Day Dorms?" (Name) gave her a puzzled look.

"Many of the girls are using it," Yuki replied sheepishly as she placed her toothbrush on the porcelain white counter.

There was an awkward tension in the room as the two girls stared at each other. Getting impatient, (Name) asked Yuki if she could shower.

"Yeah, go ahead; I was about to leave anyways," Yuki replied as she left the restroom.

(Name) sighed tiredly rubbing her temple and placed her clothes on the sink and entered the shower room.

['~*~*~']

"Good morning Headmaster!" Yuki greeted happily only for Kaien to start crying dramatically.

"Yuki, I thought I told you to call me 'father," Kaien expressed sadly.

"S-sorry father," Yuki sweat dropped as she rubbed the back of her head.

Zero grumbled under his breath as he took a seat at the breakfast table, "Oi, where's (Last Name)?"

"She's bathing," Yuki exclaimed as she took her seat.

"Well I made breakfast!" chimed Headmaster as he placed white bowls for them and (Name) to eat.

The three ate silently and five minutes later, (Name) came downstairs. She was wearing her day class uniform and her (h/c) hair was slightly curled.

"Good morning Headmaster," (Name) bowed and took her seat next to Yuki and Headmaster.

"Awe; so adorable!" Kaien commented cheerily as he ate his broiled fish.

(Name) blinked owlishly and glanced down to look at her breakfast. It was a dish with what looked like pickles and a vegetable/fruit thing. Her stomach slightly churned and glanced away. "(Name)-chan, are you not hungry?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"Not really," ((Name) replied as she fiddled around her fingers. "I'm going to head to the classroom if that is alright."

(Name) excused herself as she rose from her seat and quickly dashed out of the residence.

"I'll be heading to class as well," Zero motioned, as he got up from his chair.

"Zero, take (Name)'s books," Yuki murmured as she pointed to the books left on the table.

Zero picked them up and left, leaving Yuki and Headmaster to finish breakfast.

['~*~*~']

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really miss my dad's cooking," (Name) mumbled as she rubbed her empty stomach.

Even though she is a native from Japan, (Name) wasn't used to the customs as she should be due to all the moving she's endured growing up and the fact she detests pickles doesn't help one bit. "I guess I'll have to wait until lunchtime to get something to eat."

(Name) continued to walk on the cobble stoned path. The school was really nice; not to mention very elegant, but it felt like something was off. She knew there were two classes; besides the Day Class, there was the Night Class which she really knew nothing about with the exception that they had classes at night. The trees rustled slightly around her and she felt had an unsettling feeling as if someone was watching her.

"Oi, (Last Name)-san, you forgot your books," Zero announced behind her, slightly startling her.

(Name) turned around and grabbed her books from his grasp and thanked the silver haired male, "Arigato Kiryu-senpai."

"See you in class," Zero simply said as he walked off.

(Name) blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her neck. He might be a jerk sometimes, but she had to admit he was very handsome. Shaking those thoughts aside, (Name) sprinted to class.

['~*~*~']

"Attention class. Today we have a new transfer student today. Coming from North America, this is (Last Name) (Name). Please make her feel welcomed" the teacher announced. "You'll be sitting next to Kiryu Zero for the rest of the year."

(Name) bowed and walked to her seat. Awes echoed around the classroom from some of the Day Class male students.

Zero mumbled something incoherently and laid his head down on his desk, closing his eyes so he could sleep through the lecture that was about to begin. 

(Name) rolled her eyes at Zero's behavior. This was going to be a long day.

['~*~*~']

"So let me get this straight; most of the Day class girls are obsessed with the Night Class because the are attractive?" (Name) restated what Yori said.

(Name) quickly became friends with Yori and Yuki, who was sitting in front of her. "Hai," Yori nodded.

"Oh brother," (Name) groaned as the trio walked to the entrance of the Moon Dorm gates.

Dozens of Day Class girls shrieked frantically over the Night students. (Name) and Yori noticed Yuki trying to have a hold of the crazed girls. She blinked owlishly at the sight. The gates suddenly opened. The Day Class girls lined up military form for their beloved Night classmates.

"Wow," (Name) simply said in awe.

"Well, it certainly is a pleasant surprise to see a beautiful face here on campus," a husky voice said behind (Name).

(Name) shrieked, only to feel the said person's arms wrap around her. "Neh, it's just me, Hanabusa."

(Name) quickly calmed down, and blushed slightly, only to quickly stomp on the blonde's foot.

Hanabusa grunted in pain and smirked, still holding onto the girl. "I've missed you too, (Name)-chan."

"Aidou," a tall, pale handsome male with dark brown hair in a white uniform called for him. "Mind your manners."

Aidou quickly composed himself and bowed while murmuring an apology. (Name) disregarded his little actions and hugged her childhood friend. Shrieks of outrage boomed behind from the horrified fan girls. "Kaname-kun," (Name) cooed as Kaname Kuran gave her a polite smile. "I never would have thought to have seen either of you all here. I feel relieved that I know people in this unfamiliar place," (Name) murmured to Kaname as the blush deepened within her cheeks.

"Oi, you'll make my fan-girls jealous if they were to find out we are close friends," Aidou murmured back, with a sly expression.

(Name) rolled her eyes as another blond male walked over to the group. "You must be (Last Name) (Name)," the male commented who would then introduced himself as Ichijou Takuma. 

"My father is acquainted with their families," (Name) replied to Takuma.

"I see," Takuma mused, glancing at the now composed Hanabusa thanks to the silent look Kaname gave him.

(Name) smiled at the handsome blond with gorgeous green eyes, but soon faltered when Zero walked over to make the men go to their classes. "I'll see you soon (Name)-chan," Hanabusa addressed before departing with his classmates.

(Name) glanced up to see Zero glaring at her. "Idiot," he muttered," You're just like the rest of them," he simply said before walking off.

Yuki sighed tiredly as made her way to (Name). "Zero's always like that. Give him time... He'll open up someday. Now let's go; it's almost dark."

['~*~*~']

The Night Class students waited in their desks for their teacher to arrive to lecture them. Out of nowhere, Shiki Senri spoke up, "That new girl... Kaname-sama and you seem to know her well. Why is that?"

Rima sighed as she opened a box of pocky and placed it in his mouth. "Here, eat."

"You ask too many questionsi," Aidou mumbled. "We're childhood friends."

Takuma sighed, as he listened to his friends bicker a bit about Hanabusa's and their dorm leader's friend. Shaking his head, he went back to reading his manga. Something told him this year was going to be really interesting.

['~*~*~']

"Neh (Name)-chan," Yuki motioned as she helped her put up her clothes in the drawers, "How did you like your first day?"

"It was excellent, although it was surprising to see Hanabusa and Kaname. I'm just glad I know people here," (Name) remarked as she finished putting up her shoes up against the wall.

Yuki sweat dropped as she remembered the blond flirt. "Yeah, but just be careful with him but," Yuki paused as a small blush dusted her cheeks at what she was about to ask. "How do you know Kuran Kaname?"

"Why would I need to be careful with Hana?" (Name) questioned feeling somewhat offended. "I know he tends to be very cocky, but I've known him since we were children; same thing with Kaname."

Not knowing how to come up with an excuse for (Name), Yuki just told her to be safe since as guys tend to want "something else."

(Name) took a seat on her bed as Yuki pulled out a red and white sleeve from her pocket and pulled it around her arm. "Well, I have to go patrol the grounds. Go to bed later and don't sneak out. I just don't want you getting hurt," Yuki smiled. "Good night (Name)-chan!"

(Name) waved her new friend good bye as she left her room. Her (e/c) orbs darted over to the window as the moon's light rays shined inside. She rose from the bed and walked over to see the evening's setting from her window. She saw a glimpse of Yuki running the stone path back to the main building. She looked around as the trees slightly rustled and the moon was covered by passing clouds. It might have been a beautiful place to be during the day, but the feeling now felt like that out of scary movie.

(Name) shivered slightly and decided to crawl into bed. She'd have to get used to the eerie evening's scenery as this was now her new home.


End file.
